The overarching, long-term career goal of the candidate is to run her own clinical laboratory to develop best practice treatment approaches for families impacted by intrafamilial violence. The immediate career goals of this K23 award will aid the candidate in development of independent skills in: 1) substance abuse and violence assessment, 2) the stage model of psychotherapy development, 3) treatment evaluation (including longitudinal, multisite data collection and analysis, and 4) qualitative and treatment fidelity measurement. To achieve these goals, courses in biostatistics, qualitative and longitudinal data collection/analysis have been selected along with seminars in best practice treatment, forensics, and treatment evaluation with this population. Travel to the labs of several internationally known researchers in the field of coordinated substance abuse treatment (Dr. Fals-Stewart), child-parent treatment for domestic violence (Dr. Lieberman) and qualitative assessment of trauma and parent-child interactions (Dr Scheeringa) for intensive training is included in the first eighteen months to prepare the candidate to undertake the psychotherapy development research proposed. This K23 outlines a program of research to develop and evaluate an integrated treatment for fathers with co-morbid substance abuse and domestic violence that targets their roles as fathers under the mentorship of Drs. Bruce Rounsaville, Caroline Easton and Thomas McMahon in the Departments of Child and Adult Psychiatry at the Yale University School of Medicine. To facilitate this goal, this POR will support the following research projects: 1) collection of quantitative data on the self-reported parenting stress, behaviors, and child-parent relationships of male perpetrators of intimate partner violence with comorbid substance abuse compared to matched controls; 2) manual development and pre-piloting for the development of adherence and fidelity tools; and 3) initial evaluation via a Stage l b randomized pilot of Integrated Father Treatment for Domestic Violence (IFT-DV) for this population of men which incorporates state-of-the-art substance abuse, domestic violence, and child-trauma treatment approaches.